Similarities and Differences
by dapperyklutz
Summary: John Watson has never belonged, really. He was always the odd ball - the outcast - and it suited him well, to be quite honest. Until he made new friends in a new school, and met the enigmatic Sherlock Holmes. This is a story of the Unheard, Unappreciated, and Neglected - and accepting the Similarities and Differences of each and every one of us. High School AU. Eventual slash.


**A/N: It's a little something I've been thinking up of for a while now. I never really had the chance to write much, except now that I've got some free time. I'm still testing the waters with this story, so I would really appreciate it if I read feedback from you, lovely readers.**

**Obviously, this will be AU - and yes, a Teen! Johnlock fic. (Quite a first for me, too.) Expect a bit of every genre in this story, as I will put a little bit of my own personal experiences in this through the words and eyes of John Hamish Watson. Updates are still unsure, since I'm pretty much holed up with University - ****as I know you are all eager for new chapters**. But rest assured, I will write with every free time I have, and will update as much as I can.

**Also, the title is subject to change, so don't be alarmed/surprised when I choose to change it sometime in the future.**

**So without further ado - enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock, sadly.**

* * *

**Similarities and Differences**

**Prologue**

John Watson has never belonged, really. He was always the odd ball - the outcast - and it suited him well, to be quite honest. He didn't mind eating alone at the cafeteria, nor did he mind sitting at the very back of the class. He didn't even mind that he walked home to school, deliberately missing the school bus. And nor did he mind being the last resort in almost every school activity. Except science and music - because he's very knowledgeable and talented in both. But what he did mind, though, is to witness bullying - and be bullied as well. He despised it. In fact, he _hated_ it. And that's why, after his Sophomore Year, he decided to transfer schools. He told his parents about his decision, and at first - they were skeptical and didn't want him to transfer. But when he arrived home from school one day with a busted lip and bruised knees - that's where his parents finally agreed to transfer him.

John comes from a wealthy and down-to-earth family. His father is an army doctor and is currently deployed in Afghanistan, while his mother is a doctor and works long hours at the hospital. And aside from that, they have a family business in trucking - where they deliver all kinds of goods to different stores, malls, and outlets all over England. John has an older sister as well, and she comes by the name of Harriet Watson. She's six years older than John and likes to be called "Harry", as she's currently dating her colleague Clara Hall. With that said, it's safe to say that John is a happy and contented young boy - only, he isn't completely so.

He yearns for friendship - for companionship. And spending most of his education in the same school, it's a sad fact that he was unable to make any friends. It's not that John has low self-esteem, or that his communication skills are mediocre. It's the complete opposite, actually. But it's the fact that John is so damn humble and kind-hearted, and not to mention silent and shy for his own good, that kids his age and higher take the advantage of bringing him down.

It's not that he couldn't defend himself - it's just that he couldn't bring himself to care about defending himself. Because instead of looking after his own self, he looks after the others. The other oddballs in school. He defends the younger kids (and some of the older ones as well) and stands up for them - and that's what made the bullies hate John even more. Of course, his parents found out last-minute, when he came home that fateful day bloody and bruised - and they have had enough.

So with his transcript of records and the rest of his belongings in the back of his mother's Range Rover, John was brought to London - where he lived with his father's grandparents' estate. He was then enrolled to a public school - as he protested and fought with his parents to not enroll him in another private school for fear of being treated the same way again in his previous school - and was glad that they relented in the end. Thankfully, it wasn't that far from where he lived - only a twenty-minute drive - and he could finally wear whatever clothing he wanted. It was a clean slate for John, moving to London and starting afresh.

_A new chapter to a new story_, he had thought idly to himself. And he couldn't wait to begin his life in the city.

* * *

There's always a reason why things end up the way it is - and why it happens in the first place. Voices are unheard, actions are unappreciated, and people are neglected. People are bullied and teased for their differences, or simply because of who or what they are. But in the end - we are all the same.

Because we are human beings, and we feel and experience everything we are supposed to in our lifetime. We undergo the different stages of development; may it be Freud's, Erikson's, or Piaget's theories - the choice is yours - but one thing is for sure:

Those people who are unheard, unappreciated, and neglected? They will be the ones to prosper in the end. Because, let's face it - if you have the will, you can do it. And if you search deep within you your strengths and capabilities, and use it to your advantage - then who can stop you? Being different doesn't mean you don't belong, it just means you're meant for greater and bigger things - and that you can stand out from a crowd. But the same statement can go for those who aren't different, too...

This is the story of how failure can bring success in the end. Of how it's like to run away from your past and start anew; of how everything will fall into place when it should. This is the story of the Unheard, Unappreciated, and Neglected - and accepting the Similarities and Differences of each and every one of us.

At this point in John's life, he's prepared for what Life has in store for him. And we can say the same for ourselves.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. I look forward to hearing from you - may it be positive, negative, or constructive criticism.**


End file.
